This invention relates generally to decorative ornaments which are wall mounted, and more specifically to a wall mounted decorative ornament which can be mounted on the inside or outside walls of structures, and which can also be used as a trellis for plants, flowers, and climbing vines.
Trellises are in common use. They comprise wires or structures which support climbing foliage. Trellises can be categorized as those that are mounted on walls and those that are staked in the ground. Patents which disclose trellises for supporting flowers, plants or vines which are staked in the ground include U.S. Pat. No. 587,581 (Horan); U.S. Pat. No. 903,986 (Klahn); U.S. Pat. No. 5,048,231 (Brown); U.S. Pat. No. 377,444 (Watrous); U.S. Pat. No. 905,647 (Case); and U.S. Pat. No. 5,276,996 (Lee).
Trellises that are mounted on walls include U.S. Pat. No. 2,732,660 (Morris), which uses upper and lower bars with kinked wires connected therebetween; U.S. Pat. No. 878,494 (Basse), which uses upper and lower bars with support members inbetween; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,094,811 (Feezel), which uses a wooden frame mounted on a wall with clamps to hold the vines.
However, these patents do not disclose a decorative ornament that can be mounted on inside and outside walls which can be used as a trellis and which has an appearance that simulates a column. A single simulated column or a plurality of columns such as a pair of columns on both sides of a portal, door, or window, which resembles columns used in architectural structures, may be used.